Faces of the Heart
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: Everyone who took the Cure is dying. Now Rogue is left with nothing but to face what will be her last moments on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm once again writing some X-Men fanfiction. I may not be able to update as fast as I did for the Perfect Weapon, though. Mainly because I'm working on writing a story on a different account, and I am bound and determined to keep finishing them. So until then, I hope you like this one!**

Pairings: I am not decided yet, I THINK it will be Bobby/Marie, due to the situation. However, I plan on some John/Marie and Remy/Marie as well, so we'll just see how this goes! 

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.  
**  
**

* * *

****

Faces of the Heart  
Chapter One  


It had been three months since she had done it. Since she had made the biggest choice in her life. Now she was no longer Rogue, a mutant with a power deadly to everyone, including possibly herself. No, she was now only Marie D'Ancanto, a human that still worried endlessly that she would hurt others like she had before. When she returned to the school, she was emitted back as a beloved professor. Lord knew that the school was in desperate need for them. This problem was quickly solved, as Professor Munroe made several calls to old friends, managing to bring a few old guests in at their hour of need.

Warren had been placed in charge of several political classes while Hank took up philosophy. Three old friends were brought in from different areas of the world: Remy LeBeau, who took it upon himself to teach French and Danger Room sessions (and to some particular students, the art of gambling), Alex Summers, distraught by his brother's death, hurried to take his place as shop professor and some gym classes, and then there was Kurt Wagner who had returned from rallies in Germany to teach nothing else but German and—surprisingly—partnering up with Logan for the other half of the gym classes. They were still in need of a medical aid, so until Ororo could find one, she relied upon herself the duty of putting bandaids on students.

The school had definitely changed. Ororo was trying to keep it going, although it became rather evident that things were going to be hard to deal with. Finances seemed to be getting tighter, even with all of the money Charles had left the school. They needed to make money fast, and sending students around door to door selling cookies as a fundraiser really didn't seem like that smart of an idea.

Yet even with all of the change and trouble, Marie would never ask for anything else. Sometimes she felt the familiar tingle of her mutation, as if it was returning, but still she hadn't hurt anyone yet. That was all that mattered to her, but she made sure to keep a pair of gloves with her at all times just out of fear. After all, there had been some reports of the cure returning—those had definitely been newscasts that had scared her. Still, if it returned, it did. She at least had had months to herself…of being who she really was, without fear.

"Professor D'Ancanto," a student suddenly spoke up, hand raised. They had been reading from a book of short story collections. She had taken it upon herself to teach American Short Stories, since all she basically had to do was read the stories along with the students.

"Yes, Emily?" she asked, directing her attention to the girl who had a clawed hand in the air. This was due to the cat mutation the girl had, which also left her with a tendency to act rather paranoid and finicky and points. That, and she had rather remarkable animal senses.

"Professor Drake is at the door for you."

Turning quickly, she noted that the door was closed and there hadn't been a knock. Suddenly, however, she could see a pair of feet under the door. An urgent rapping sound caused her to stand up quickly. Opening the door, she saw a panicked look on Bobby's face. "Marie, you need to hurry up, it's important."

"Oooh," a boy in back, Marie couldn't see who, grinned. "Mr. Drake is gonna get some."

"Hey, I heard that. You can rest assured I'll be back, Mr. Wexler," Bobby pointed back towards the individual. "Now everyone behave, this is very serious."

With that he dragged a rather confused Marie from the room, a chorus of suggestive comments following behind them before he reached the foyer. It was dark out, rain pouring down as thunder rolled above. It couldn't have been a gloomier day to tell her what he was about to say. The room was empty, and quickly pulling her arm from his now, she stopped to look at him with questioning eyes. "Bobby, what's going on?"

Sighing, he bit his lip nervously before responding. "Something's been happening. It's all over the news and I thought it'd be best if you…if you heard it from me before anyone else." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach churning. How could he tell her something like this? That she was going to…that she would most likely…

"Bobby, what is it?" her voice was confused, nearly trembling.

Bringing his gaze up to her eyes, those beautiful eyes, he felt his voice faltering. "They…I mean you might…the cure…Marie, there's been a problem. The cure has been…"

They were interrupted by a loud crack of lightning, followed only by a furious knock on the door. One that didn't stop for even a second in its persistence.

Bobby cringed, knowing that this would interrupt the importance of what he had to say. Normally he would call her back as she went to open the door, only he knew that whoever was out there must be miserable in the downpour.

He couldn't have been more correct, for as she pulled on the handle, he felt his heart leap to his throat in disgust. There stood a drenched John, shaking from the unnatural cold as not an inch of him was dry. It looked almost as if he had just fallen in a pool.

Both X-Men stood in disbelief, staring in shock without knowing what to say at this surprising return. His pathetic appearance even left Bobby without a retort, not making an attempt to send him from the mansion. That worked for John, because he had something to tell them.

"Magneto…he's dead. Everyone's dying, anyone who took the cure…" his voice trailed off, his eyes puffy almost as if he had been crying. No doubt he was confused with the loss of his old leader. "I don't know what to do. Mystique, she's so sick. I couldn't get her out of the base. Please help me."

* * *

Well, there goes the first chapter! I've been planning this story for months, so I would REALLY appreciate a good response for this. My last story had so many reviews compared to my usual, I was to the point of nearly crying. Thank you so much to all who reviewed on there. I love all my readers and it makes me feel floaty inside when I get a response, haha. Well, Happy New Years to everyone! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SO MUCH to all of my reviewers. Reading your thoughts really makes me feel all...bubbly inside, haha. Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you aren't disappointed at having to wait so long. It's just that my chapters definitely won't be coming fast with my chemistry being the way it is...but I thank you so much for taking the time to review. I love you all!

* * *

**Faces of the Heart  
Chapter Two**

"What are you doing here, Allerdyce?"

Logan's voice was harsh and full of malice as he glared at the boy who had left the Institute for Magneto almost two years ago. Rather ironic. He complained about being treated as a kid and, had he stayed, he would probably be an X-Man now, just like Bobby and Marie. Even without her powers Marie was still a large part to the team.

John didn't even snap back as he usually did, requesting to be referred to as Pyro—the name that he thrived on. Instead he looked out the window as if he was ignoring the giant man before him. In reality, he was trying to figure out how to explain why he was here now. To make them realize what was happening and the seriousness of the situation. Never before had he been sentimental, but if there was ever a time he knew this was it. He couldn't help but notice, however, how much had changed at the school since he was gone. For instance even now, where Scott would usually stand, peering down at him through his sunglasses, there was a man in a trench coat, eyes just as red as Cyclops' had been. He leaned casually against the wall, as if he was bored although there was a distinct sense of entertainment around him. Scott, however, would have never darted towards him to slam his back against the wall.

'Great, another one of Mr. Claws,' he thought with a sigh, rolling his eyes before shifting his shoulders in discomfort. Glancing up to meet the crimson eyes, however, he realized they weren't filled with Wolverine's usual rage. Instead they were amused, waiting to see his reaction.

"Gambit thinks you might want to tell de Wolverine what you know."

"Remy," Ororo's voice was sharp, giving him a distinct warning look. Snorting, he lifted his hands from John's collar before straightening out his own jacket before returning to his spot, enjoying the relaxed position with an air of leisure.

Turning to John, Professor Munroe gave him the same stern look. "Would you care to explain what's going on?"

Sighing, John ran his fingers through his hair, the strands still wet from the earlier downpour. It had taken him nearly two hours of straight running before he had reached the school. Part of him wondered why he had even bothered coming here, now. He had left Mystique inside a hospital; what else could he have done? He couldn't think of anyone else properly equipped to deal with her situation. That is, besides the X-Men. Which was the answer to his own question to himself. It had taken a lot to give in and come to the mansion. He wasn't used to putting others before himself, and now that he was he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He did, however, know that these mutants would never let anyone die.

Part of him wondered if it was for retribution. He hadn't gone for help when it was Magneto. Now it was too late. But there was Mystique.

"It started a week ago," he began slowly, concentrating on the desk rather than meeting their eyes. "Mystique discovered that her powers were returning. The two of us went to find Magneto. I think part of her planned to kill him, but I still needed to find him. So I followed. When we discovered where he was, he had regained some of his powers as well. Only…he didn't quite seem right. He was very pale and moved so slowly. I just thought it was old age, but he had never let something like that hold him back before. I think Mystique noticed it as well. She must have—there is no way she would have let him live if she hadn't felt some sort of pity. Instead she followed in confusion. We took him back to her apartment where he collapsed. He was bedridden for the rest of it all…"

Pausing, John felt as if he was going to be sick at the memory. He noticed that Marie looked flushed. Slowly she removed her hand from Bobby's, and her boyfriend frowned. They both knew what she was thinking. The cure wasn't permanent. In any moment she could knock any of them flat on their ass. If he knew Bobby, however, he would gladly go through that if only to touch her skin.

"We thought it was his age and everything for a while. That is, until he started to cough up his own blood. We tried everything but we aren't doctors." Slowly he raised his eyes now to meet Ororo's. "He died like that. Choking on his own blood. We had originally hoped that it was just a sickness, not knowing how else to explain it. But now it's started again. Mystique has it and she's dying."

He froze now as he turned his attention to Marie's stunned expression, knowing it would impact her the most.

"We think it's the cure."

Bobby instinctively grabbed her hand again, tightening for support while all other eyes turned to her, some out of sympathy, others confusion. Marie did nothing but stare blankly at him, as if caught by the mere thought that she, very soon, could die of something that she had taken. Something that she had thought to be her salvation was proving slowly to be nothing more than a temporary peace of mind. The calm before the storm.

The two kept their gaze for a few moments, as if he was trying to assure her that everything he said was the truth. He was cut off, however, when the distinct sound of metal shot through the air and three claws scraped below his neck.

"Don't make me use these," Logan's voice was low and threatening. "What the hell would make you think it was the cure?"

Frowning, John shrugged, meeting Logan's eyes now without any sign of discomfort. Instead, his voice was deathly calm. "It's the only thing they have in common. Which means you better hurry up because little Marie over there might not have much time."

* * *

And there it is! I know most of you are probably ready to kill me for it being so short. I just really need to keep my chapters to around 1,000 words if I don't have a bigger plotline for it. Otherwise it drives me nuts trying to make it longer and stretch it out. Therefore, I just end it where I find a convenient location. Once again, thank you to my readers and please review! 


End file.
